The Guardian of Fire
by TheManiacOnWheels
Summary: Ignitus's childhood from when he hatched to whenever I can't be bothered writing about. Please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian of Fire

**The Guardian of Fire**

**Prologue: Hatching**

"What breed do you think it will be?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course!"

With great dignity, the she-dragon lifted her head and proudly said, "A dragon's elemental capability is its greatest possession. That is why I asked, and that is why it matters."

Her companion, a muscular brown scaled dragon of the earth and wind, who could sometimes be as thick as the boulders that he was capable of shattering with a single roar, gave an indifferent shrug, eyeing his mate broodingly, "I can't fathom why you care so much. A dragon is a dragon no matter what element it possesses."

The female suddenly stiffened, "I hear it," she whispered. The brown dragon cocked his head and listened, but heard nothing. "Are you certain? You might have imagined the noise. I hear nothing."

"Not the egg, Arador. I heard the hatchling. It will hatch soon!"

"Heard the hatchling? Do you mean you can hear its thoughts?"

When she remained silent, Arador pressed her further, "Enlae, do you hear the hatchling's thoughts?"

The dragon nodded, but her concentration was on the line of thought coming from the unborn dragon. It was more rugged emotion than anything else. The urge to break the shell, and an enormous pulsing hunger that overwhelmed everything else it might have been feeling.

The thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt, followed by a faintly audible tapping, and both dragons' heads snapped down, eyes on the middling size egg, crimson streaked through with orange.

"A crack! I see a crack!"

Not a moment later, with an almighty resounding crack that sounded much like fabric tearing, the egg split in two, flung apart almost as though by the hatchling's impatience.

Arador and Enlae, expressions rapt, peered down at the little dragon splayed on the ground before them. Even as they watched, a milky golden eye slid open, and the hatchling squeaked piteously.

Enlae bent down and crooned encouragement as the little dragon shakily attempted to stand up, squawking indignantly when it promptly fell back over.

Enlae gazed her mate, "shall we do the formalities?"

"Of course."

She bristled slightly at the mocking tone in Arador's voice, but decided that she probably deserved it.

Eyes on her infant, Enlae, said, "Welcome, little Ignitus, to the world. May your talons be sharp, your wings strong, and your fire as hot as the sun."

"Ignitus?" Arador inquired, eyes glittering with pride.

"Yes," Enlae replied, "Ignitus, for he is a fire dragon, like the great elder Alestendor." Bending her neck, she whispered to the little dragon, "you will bring much good to this world, Ignitus, you will become a Guardian. I promise you."

The hatchling squeaked in response.

**1**

"C'mon, Berylsythe'll scorch you if you're late!"

Ignitus hurried to catch up with his friend, "And you're telling me Thraklor _won't _smash you into the ground if _you're _late?"


	2. Chapter 2

1

**1**

"C'mon, Berylsythe'll scorch you if you're late!"

Ignitus hurried to catch up with his friend, "And you're telling me Thraklor _won't _smash you into the ground if _you're _late?"

"No, but Berysythe is as short tempered as Cyril."

The little red dragon snorted, small body shaking. "You've got that right."

Abruptly, a queer expression crossed his face, and he sneezed, two small jets of golden flame rushing out his nostrils.

Terrador yelped and leapt out of the way, "Watch where you point that_ bomb_ you call a head! You nearly roasted me!"

"Sorry," Ignitus mumbled, raising a forefoot to rub his nose, embarrassed.

The green dragonet muttered profusely, shaking his head. He had a stocky build, with overlapping brown plates on his shoulders, and a pair of ram's horns protruding from the back of his head, which, with the addition of the hard spiked ball at the end of his tail, gave him an oddly fierce appearance. Whether Terrador knew of this or not, with his personality…Ignitus thought it better that he _didn't_ know.

The two young dragons were startled by a trumpeting roar, not too distant from where they were, that set off a chorus of irritated replies from nearby dragons.

Ignitus turned urgently to Terrador, "That came from the Temple, come on!" Abandoning all attempts he had been making to ensure that he arrived unnoticed, the red dragon jumped into the air, Terrador close behind.

Even in his haste, Ignitus still reveled in the exhilaration of flight, of the wind whipping through his wings. In the air, he felt he could go anywhere, without stopping or tiring.

At a second series of bugles, Ignitus drove his wings downwards and flapped strongly higher in the cool morning air.

When he achieved the desired height, he hovered for a moment, and upon seeing the Temple not far away, he folded his wings and dived, a crimson streak in the sky.

Though he couldn't see him, Ignitus heard Terrador's wings beating heavily in the air as the green dragon tried to match his friend's speed.

"An admirable effort," Berylsythe commented dryly as he surveyed the two panting dragonets before him. This had surprised them, as it was no secret that he had an explosive temper.

Glancing at the host of other dragonlings behind him, Berylsythe said coolly, "off with you Terrador. I expect your training master has a few things he would like to say to you." Where upon Terrador hurried off to find Thraklor, the Earth Guardian, and the other dragonets of that element.

Ignitus watched him go wistfully, then with a sigh he returned his attention to Berylsythe.

"Berylsythe, sir, I'm-

"Never mind," the larger dragon shook his head, but glared disapprovingly at the red dragon, "I hope this is the last time you burst in late, Ignitus."

Ignitus nodded quickly, hoping to be spared one of the older dragon's anecdotes. He had taken to reminding them all of the Ancestors, of how important winning and defeating the Dark One was. And he always added, when every dragon had images of personal glory embedded in their minds, that training was the way to achieve this.


End file.
